


your new boyfriend

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuckolding, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Wilbur Soot, Secret Crush, Sex, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wilbur Soot Angst, im the ceo of wilbur soot angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Wilbur Soot is in love with his fuckbuddy who already has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 77





	your new boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wrote this 12am, I'm tired, I probably forgot to tag some things, I'll tag them later. 
> 
> \- This is kinda venty lol.
> 
> \- It's never stated who the boyfriend is but I picture it to be Jschlatt.

You know you shouldn't be feeling this way for her, you shouldn't have a crush on her. 

You two are just fuckbuddies.

And she already has a boyfriend. You hate her boyfriend. He's the worst. Plus, he's a cuck for being okay with her fucking you, but then yet again, you're also a cuck. . . Whatever, he's just a doormat.

Plus, if she found out that you have a crush on her, she would flip. She'd yell at you, probably yelling out "what the fuck, Wilbur? We're not like that and we shouldn't fucking be." Though, no matter her words, it'll hurt.

If she ever found out. . . It scares you. You don't want that to happen, please, dear god, never let that fucking happen. Please, don't let that happen.

Endless scenarios pop up into your mind of her finding out or her boyfriend or just, it's her, your mind is filled with her. 

You can't believe you have a crush on your fuckbuddy. You can't believe it ended up like this, and hell, you don't want to see the end. 

As you look at her in your bed, *your* bed, not *his* bed, laying on her stomach, head turned the other way, not turned to you, shirtless and no bra on with just underwear. She's so pretty.

Without thinking, you put your hand on her back, gently rubbing her soft skin. Light pink blush on your cheeks, you get to touch her like this, but only when she's asleep. She'd slaughter you if she found out. 

One thing you have in common with her doormat of a boyfriend, you both get to fuck her. Though, she seems so stoic when you fuck her, only soft and quiet moans and some rude words directed at you. You doubt it's the same way with her boyfriend; you imagine her to be so lively when her boyfriend's fucking her, loud moans for him, not for you, she let's him absolutely wreck her. He's probably came inside of her, you haven't, and you probably never will.

Tears start to corner in your eyes, just from the reality of this situation. Looking at her, in the middle of the night, you can't help but appreciate the softness of this. 

Oh well, you're just happy with being able to touch her in her most intimate spots, doesn't matter if you're dating her or not, because you know that's never going to happen.

She's dreaming and it's not of you.


End file.
